


Nap Time

by JenKing



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenKing/pseuds/JenKing
Summary: The number of Scions has been severely reduced after the conspiracy in Ul'Dah.  Retreating to Ishgard to lick their wounds and re-organize, the Scions of the Seventh Dawn begin to work to fix what has been broken.  But one cannot work tirelessly, so it wouldn't hurt to take a nap once in a while.





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! This is my first little short and I hope you enjoy.  
>  ~See ya!

She hated Ishgard. She hated Ishgard almost as much as she hated Ul'Dah. Even buried under four different blankets, the chill of the wind clung to her skin. She had been born and raised in Limsa Lominsa, where the ocean air often carried cold winds inland. Those ocean breezes and nothing on the soul-shattering cold of Ishgard.

A sharp rap on her chamber door was all the forewarning she received before her favorite elezen walked into the room. Alphinaud had finally managed to cram some common sense into that head of his and started wearing an actual coat. While he still wore his signature blue and white outfit underneath, he always made sure to wrap up in the coat before going outside. He had tried to sneak out of wearing the coat one afternoon but the Warrior of Light had put a stop to that post haste. The last thing the boy needed was to catch some sort of cold. She watched as the teenager stood at the end of her bed, tugging at the tip of his ear with his fingers. The nervous tick had developed recently and she was still trying to think of a way to break it before it got too set in stone.

"You must pardon me for bursting into your room so suddenly, but I just needed to speak with you a moment. I was thinking back to the night in Ul'Dah-"

Despite herself, the Warrior of Light flinched underneath her blankets. Unpleasant memories floated up to the forefront of her mind. Oh, poor sweet Nanamo. The Sultanate had been a wonderful woman and leader. Raw pain and anger flared up in the warrior as she thought back to what the monetarists had done to their ruler. And in the wake of losing Nanamo, one of her dearest friends had been betrayed by a man he had called brother and subsequently lost his arm. As she had fled with the other Scions, she swore to get revenge for Nanamo and Raubahn.

"So what do you think?"  
The woman jerked back into the present where Alphinaud was waiting for her to respond to a question that she hadn't even heard. They both stared at each other awkwardly before Alphinaud sighed loudly. He scrubbed his palms up and down his face before glaring at his companion wearily. 

"I know you are tired but please try and listen to me. Tataru is still out at the tavern and I need someone to help me-"

"You know what I think?", the woman interrupted the elezen before he could get back on the rant train. Quickly pulling herself out of the nest of blankets, the warrior lunged forward and grabbed Alphinaud by the hand. With an undignified squeak from the boy and a laugh from the woman, they both fell back into the blankets. Before Alphinaud could recover he found himself wrapped up in blankets and curled into the warrior's side.

"I think you need some relaxation time. You have been running around all day in the cold. You are going to wear yourself out Alphy."

The young boy groaned at the nickname the warrior had given him some time ago. No matter how much he protested it, she insisted on calling him that. She grinned down at him, brushing some strands of lilac hair out of her face.

"I don't know how you do it, but Ishgard is way too cold for you to wandering around outside all the time. You'll get sick."

"Do you not like the cold weather because you are an Au Ra? Reptiles do prefer warmer climates but then again there are many lizard species that live in Ishgard and Coerthas...."

The Raen Au Ra seemed to mull over what he said before shrugging.

"It's too cold." She said simply and cuddled closer to her friend. She ignored her friend's cries of annoyance as he tried to escape her grip. He clawed at her arms but the patches of white scales protected her from most of his attacks. 

Despite his best efforts, Alphinaud began to slowly relax and began to drift into sleep. A sharp jab to his side, however, violently jerked him back into the waking world.

"What in the seven hells was that?!"  
The warrior shrugged down at her elezen friend before a look of realization passed over her face. She reached down in between the folds of the blankets and pulled out a small hissing creature. 

"Why are you sleeping with a minion?"

The warrior of light hesitated before placing the irate creature down in her lap.

"He is not a minion exactly....this is well....this is Midgardsormr. In tiny baby dragon form."

Ever the dignified little elezen, Alphinaud took her story in stride. The story of how she climbed up to fight the Keeper of the Lake. How after the battle's conclusion, Midgardsormr sealed away the blessing of Hydaelyn. How she was now rather vulnerable now to the Ascians. How Minfilia bade her to keep the tale from the other Scions to keep them from worrying. While the two Scions talked, Midgardsormr climbed up the Au Ra's shoulder and settled its tiny body on one of the white horns that curled around her cheeks. The warrior grunted in annoyance as her head began to tilt to the left due to the additional weight.

"Can you not Midgar?"  
The warrior was answered in a series of loud clicks and angry squeaks.

"Well for one, your name is way too long for daily use so you are just going to have to deal with the abridged version. And two, I told you to stop biting people."

Alphinaud watched as the two seemed to bicker back and forth. It was rather hard to tell because he only heard half of the conversation. The elezen yawned before burrowing further into the blankets. The siren call of rest pulled him into a deep sleep that was free of the nightmares he had been suffering from.

 

"The small elezen is asleep...."  
The voice of Midgardsormr vibrating in her head made the warrior pause in her rant. She glanced at the younger Scion who slept peacefully.

"Good. He really needs to catch up on his rest."

"You are very concerned about your companions...."  
The warrior turned to look at the tiny dragon who had managed to wrap himself around her neck.

"Of course I am. They not only gave me a family and home but also a reason to fight. We are separated for now so I must protect Alphinaud and Tataru until the others return. I have to protect them.....they are kinda like my hatchlings."

She glanced at the small dragon as she tried to explain her feelings in way he could understand. Despite not knowing the true origin of her race, she had always felt a kinship to dragons. With Minfilia and the others gone, it fell to her to protect what was left of her nest until she could find the other members of her family. 

"And when your fellows rejoin you, shall you go back to protecting the people? The same people who betrayed you and placed a bounty on your head?"

The warrior of light regarded the small dragon quietly. His deep, rumbling voice was tinged with a dark and bitter tone. The woman smiled and petted the Dragon between his ears.

"When I am reunited with my family. I will continue to fight for them. I will fight to make Eorzea a place where everyone can live without fear. I am the warrior of light. That is my duty."

Midgardsormr huffed and opened his tiny maw to protest but was quickly cut off. The warrior forced him to cuddle with her and the elezen. Saying that all the worrisome thoughts could wait until after their nap.


End file.
